1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare
The Nightmare is one of the antagonists and secret fourth puppet in 123 Slaughter Me Street. He's a hidden cameo apearance, after the player completes the game. The Nightmare appears as a recurring boss in 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro. He is fought in Floor 10, Floor 7, Floor 4 and Floor 1. The Nightmare makes a rather big appearance in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. Appearance In the first game, The Nightmare has a red furry head with horns which point downwards. He has white eyes with tiny black pupils and a round pink nose. He has also a big, wide mouth and sharp teeth where the gums are visible. In the retro version, he has a large orange torso with large wings and horns that point upwards. He also appears more orange than red. In the second game, his physical appearance takes on a more monstrous form, with large, sharp teeth as well as spikes on his chest and wings. He has orange cat-like eyes, long black horns, and fur only on his head and keeping his round, pink nose. His body is also more grotesque and has a more scaly-like texture as well. He also has no legs. Gameplay 123 Slaughter Me Street In the first game, he only appears as a jumpscare at the end of the game, and his body is not seen. He is a 2-D image in a fire background. It is unknown what significance he has to the story at this point, and it is possible that he was responsible for the game taking place. 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 The Nightmare now takes a bigger role in the prequel. He has lines of dialogue in the form of a poem, these are his lines in order. "These hands of mine you did not make, much less my breath you stole its shape!" "Brought up you did, in Mulciber-mind, from the Stygian pit, a darker kind." "Diminished on stage! To bumble, to kid. Now we played you... The deed YOU did!" The Nightmare will sometimes open the shed's door revealing himself when the player is outside. When he opens the shed door, he will say "I am pain, I am tuition, I am death." and will fly at the player, the player needs to run, otherwise, Nightmare will catch them, and kill them. He also appears on the T.V on Level 10:"What have you done?" but can't hurt the player through the T.V, only outside. Symbolism From the second game, the Nightmare may represent the puppet creator's daughter's drawing of an owl as seen from the refrigerator at the kitchen. While observing this drawing, the owl look eerily similar to the Nightmare as his appearance may be based on either the real-life great horned owl or long-eared owl, and especially colored in red. The owl could be the girl's favorite animal as the Nightmare is based. Trivia * The Nightmare may be based off the popular Jim Henson's Muppet character Elmo from Sesame Street. * In the first game, he has red fur and his horns are pointing down. In the retro version, he has orange fur and his horns are perking up. * He is the only puppet from the entire series to speak. * His early model from the second game look slightly different from his final build with a rather wide smile and lack of fur from his head. * Interestingly, the Nightmare from the second game's teaser look nearly identical to himself from the first game's credit. Gallery File:Devil_Puppet.png|The Nightmare at the end of the 123 Slaughter Me Street. File:123 SMS Retro Nightmare.png|The Nightmare in 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro. File:123 SMS Retro Small Nightmare.png|A small Nightmare in 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro. Demonelmo.jpg|The Nightmare from the model testing program. File:The_Nightmare_(123_SMS_2).png|Concept art for the Nightmare in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. mqdefault.jpg|An early screenshot of the Nightmare in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. 123sms2.jpg|Close up of The Nightmare from the official 123sms facebook. Exit.jpg Nightmarepicture.jpg Comingsoon.jpg Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Retro